


Watergun Wars

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beaches, M/M, Summer, Swimming Pools, Watergun Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Lance sees Keith and Shiro slip away into a natatorium while Team Voltron are enjoying a tranquil resort on a tropical planet. He follows inside, a mission in mind.





	Watergun Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyxari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxari/gifts).



> Written for Outofturtle/Lyxari for the VLD Summer Exchange! :)

With an ungraceful crash (to which he would never confess to), Lance rolled into the tiled vicinity of the natatorium hall and quickly scuttled under the safety of some shadows in a corner. 

“I’m in,” he announced into his helmet. 

“Whatever, man,” Hunk said, far off under the warm safety of the sun. He sounded mesmerized, entranced. It could have been the heat getting to him. “You’re missing out on a lot of great show. The Famah are putting a dance for us, and the food is _amazing_!” 

“All in good time, man,” Lance said. “My sharpshooting skills are needed elsewhere.” 

“You’ll miss out on the sandcastles.” 

“What’s so special about them?” 

“What’s so special about waterguns?” Hunk laughed. “The Famah have perfected the art of sandcastle _spaceships_ , Lance! And they can be blasted off, like an actual spaceship! You should have seen Pidge’s face! She’s helping to build another one right now, she’s practically about to burst off this planet herself!” 

At this Lance lowered his gun. “Ah, man, now you’re making me seriously consider aborting this mission!” 

“I’m telling you, you’re missing out! Come and join us! I left a plate of alien surf and turf for you!” 

Lance considered it seriously before picking up his gun again. 

“Nah, man,” he said. “You have fun with you magical spaceship sandcastles blasting off the beach. My mission is dire and noble.” 

Hunk’s snort and a “Whatever, man, good luck!” was the last thing Lance heard before he shut off communication. 

Lance grinned. In truth he must have looked silly wearing the Paladin helmet over nothing else beyond swimming trunks. His entire body was open to injury, but at least the handsome face would be spared. 

Not that he anticipated any enemies here. Last anyone checked, the Galra Empire had little interest in the peaceful planet of Famaia. Tropical year round, with beaches that rivaled that of Earth (though not enough to make Lance forget his beloved home.) After Coran had given them a little history lesson on the place, everyone was desperately eager to take a resort there, Allura especially. A bit of rest with cool drinks, warm sun on their backs, and the famed hospitality of the Famah…it was all too tempting. 

So they dared to make a peaceful getaway, enjoy the everlasting summer and the luxurious beaches promised by the natural atmosphere of the tropical planet. Allura got her rest and spread some more of her diplomacy while she was at it. Coran…well, Coran did his thing. Everyone was happy and getting some R&R. 

And somewhere on the other side of the long winding seashores were Shiro and Keith, sucking face and enjoying the warmth of one another’s arms. 

Oh, the two weren’t neglecting Lance. He had a splendid morning with Shiro in the showers, a very happy hour with Keith under an umbrella near the shore, and the previous night was long and as romantic as any of his mother’s _telenovelas_ between himself, Shiro, and Keith (with minimal drama, he would proudly like to add.) 

But now Keith and Shiro were alone, and Lance was going to invite himself right back in. 

He had spotted them slipping away from the group earlier, and that was when he had begun formulating his plan. Two men enjoying the company of one another at an indoor pool, away from prying eyes, well…

He steadied his gun and pressed against the door. He peeked through the square door window. 

He could see them sitting side by side at the edge of an indoor pool of the resort. They had left the rest of the team to come here just for themselves. Theories as to what they were up to flew past Lance’s mind. Perhaps they just wanted some romantic time alone. Or to discuss battle strategies away from the ears of the innocent Famah. Or to bitch about Lance (Keith would; Shiro wouldn’t.) Whatever the case may be, Lance realized midway that to ambush them was cruel. He’s had his own private moments with them individually. They should have their own. 

Or not. 

This would be more fun, Lance rationalized as he checked his gun. Frowning, he checked again, then cursed under his breath. He very stupidly had used up all the water inside while practice shooting sample targets before heading in. He hadn’t realized how little water the gun would carry, or how much he had used in his target practice. Either way, he needed to reload before completing Mission Get Them Wet. 

Feeling foolish and very glad he discovered this _now_ before embarrassing himself before his boyfriends, he snuck off to gather more liquid ammo, moving as smoothly as he knew he was. Even with this tiny misstep, everything was still in his court. They wouldn’t suspect a thing. 

When he was fully loaded, armed and dangerous, he didn’t think twice. No looking back. He charged fully into the room and — 

No one was there. 

Removing the helmet, he scanned around himself, suddenly feeling very stupid. Where had they gone? Did they relocate to enjoy some time off? A quick bathroom break? Taking their little romance elsewhere? 

That last thought upset Lance more than it should have. 

_They deserve their own moment_ , said one voice in his mind which sounded suspiciously like Hunk. Another, more in Lance’s own voice, screamed back, _No, not without me!_

And that was when he was suddenly shot in the chest with a jet of water. The cold liquid tickled his chest and he gasped and laughed at the same time. Losing his balance, he wobbled back and forth, trying to break his fall, failed that, and fell right into the pool. 

A handsome laugh rang out as Shiro and Keith appeared beside the pool. Shiro had his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Nice work, team,” he said. They both had water guns with them. Smaller than Lance’s impressive shooter that it was embarrassing to think he was bested by two tiny handguns. 

“Not fair!” Lance cried out, sputtering out water. “How did you even hear me?” 

“With the kind of noises _you_ were making?” Keith snorted. “You sounded like a herd of rhinos stampeding down the hall.” 

Lance would have clobbered Keith for saying that, but the way Keith stood there laughing with his arms crossed and wearing just his swimming trunks made Lance think of other things he would like to do with Keith, like having him pinned against the wall and—

Shaking himself back to the present, Lance pointed his gun at Keith’s chest and fired. Grinning, Lance watched as Keith flew back, sliding across the floor before Shiro broke his fall. 

_Still the sharpshooter of the team!_ he thought with a wicked smirk. 

“He’s retaliating!” Shiro said and pointed his water gun at Lance. “Get him!” Lance ducked, diving deep into the pool. He could just make out Shiro barking out an order, and he swam just as the water around him rocked with as two sudden heavy weights dove into the water. He shot up from below the surface and aimed for one of their heads. 

He got the hit instead. 

“Damn it—hey! Guns don’t work under water!”

“So thanks for giving us your head, idiot!” Keith retorted. 

Laughing, Lance dove back in, swimming as fast as he could. He was a natural swimmer, and faster than either of them, but together they were ganging up on him. He swam laps around the pool, trying to shake them off, tired them, but they grew clever to his tactics, and soon he was cornered. Screaming, he felt Shiro wrap his hand around one of his legs just as Keith overcame him, having reached him at last. Lance laughed and playfully kicked and made a display of protest, all for show, as the two men enveloped around him, rewarding his capture with kisses over his face, neck, every part they could get to and sending jolts of warm joy throughout Lance’s laughing body. 

It was, Lance later concluded as he lazily rested, stretched out over Keith and Shiro’s laps, a successfully failed mission. They had moved over back to the shoreline, to enjoy the beautiful orange sun that graced this world with her heavenly glow each eternal summer day. Shiro and Keith sat with one hand on Lance’s stomach as they all looked out silently. A few more rounds of water gun battles ensued here, and a few more truces marked with kisses and tender caresses between the three. This was the life. 

“Hey,” Lance said suddenly after a long while, clamping a hand over Shiro and Keith’s hands. “Did I tell you about the sandcastles here?”


End file.
